Electronic systems can include devices that require a regulated power source. Power converter circuits can be used to provide a circuit supply rail having a regulated voltage. As electronic systems continue to evolve they require more complexity in a smaller size. This can lead to demands on power converter circuits to provide increased complexity and yet have smaller size. The present inventor has recognized a need for improved performance of power converter circuits.